Hopeless Without You (Discontinued)
by StalkerPedoMario98
Summary: Mark realizes his hopeless feelings for Jack, but are his efforts enough to capture the other man's attention? - septiplier - I dunno if I'll actually go through with writing this because I'm not used to writing about real people in fictional romantic situations, and even though I can read them just fine, it's awkward for me to write. :P
1. Chapter 1

_He leapt from truck to truck, the ground below him coming up fast as he miscalculated his next jump. Just as he slammed to the ground he appeared on yet another semi not unlike the ones he'd been catapulting himself to and fro the time before. He starts again like the last time never happened, his hands sweaty and his mouth filled to the brim with colorful words ready to be unleashed with a stream of loud barks at his continuous failures. Eventually though, he settles on one of the only remaining semis and turns back to take in the wreckage he'd finally escaped. The enormous GOAL sign loomed over him then, and he looked up at it with pride, a small portion of his stress melting away at it's regal liberation._

 _With a tight smile he heaved a sigh of surprise as another level loaded, seeing red death rays on posts as another difficult obstacle. He panicked and jumped right towards them when the semi he was on top of approached it, dying as soon as he broke through._

He decided it would be an opportune time to stop for now, so he exited to one of the main pages and turned to his camera with a goofy smile, commenting on the game and that he may continue. With a wiggle of his eyebrows he signed off on his video as he normally does and clicked the 'stop recording' button on fraps. Leaning forward he stopped the camera from recording as well, and sat back in his chair as a wave of exhaustion (mixed with relief and hunger) washed over him.

"Fuck, I need to take a break. These games are killing my voice - and my patience." He grumbled under his breath before roughly coughing. He grabbed his nearly empty glass of water and dragged himself out of his recording room and down the long hallway to the kitchen.

Chica was on her dog bed, her tired eyes watching him as he crossed in front of her with a slow weariness from recording videos all night. Her tail thumped lovingly against the hardwood floor beyond her bed and Mark smiled down at her before turning to the fridge and filling his cup with more water. He ran a hand through his strikingly red (though quite messy) hair as he took many gulps, slowly re-hydrating himself.

The clock on the microwave read 2:34 AM.

"I wonder if Jack is up…" he thought aloud - he did that a lot whether he was in front of a camera or not - as he set his cup down and pulled out his phone, typing in his password as the bright screen illuminating his features and also blinding him for a few moments.

"Shit! I thought I'd turned this lower…" he grumbled almost inaudibly as he dimmed it before pulling up his last messages with Jack. His heartbeat picked up on instinct - he loved talking with Jack - he loved the idea of Jack. Over the last couple of years they'd became fairly close friends, despite the distance. After a while they got used to texting each other every few times a week, sometimes getting each other distracted from whatever they were supposed to be doing because they'd gotten so deeply into conversation. Jack would go on and on about a game he'd recently played, trying to urge Mark to play it as well which he in turn, too, offered a few games. Sometimes their conversation would get rather deep and stretch into the depths of the night until one or the other unwillingly falls asleep. Mark felt like he really knew Jack, even though he hadn't been able to hang out with him as much as he'd like.

 **Hey what are you up to? Still sleeping like a drunk? xD How was that party fig** \- Markimoo

 **Shit I meant *thing** -Markimoo

He rolled his eyes at his autocorrect after sending his correction, and set his phone face up on the kitchen counter. He hoped Jack would answer soon - he was starting to miss the guy. He'd been missing him already, but he was aching for him since the last time they'd met face to face. His heart was frozen and lonely, needing the sound of his voice and his light, unknowing touch to melt the feelings away so it could continue beating properly; with purpose.

He reached his right hand around and up the back of his shirt to reach a scratch, his muscles bending and expanding triumphantly under his fingertips as he fulfilled his mission. His work out session on the rock climbing courses were really paying off, and he was thrilled with his results. He closed his eyes and suddenly imagined Jack's hands gripping his back, his fingers digging into him as he held on…

Mark wasn't sure what to think of these thoughts or images, knowing full and well it was wrong to be thinking as such, but he secretly enjoyed it. What if 'septiplier' was meant to be? What if it wasn't? Of course it wasn't...Jack was quite pointedly straight, lived in another country halfway across the world, and Mark was also quite obviously straight... or at least he assumed so. Honestly Mark wasn't sure if he was per say (although he'd gone out of his way to make it plain that he was in all of his videos concerning the subject) so technically his closet was still firmly shut; whether he was in it or not was his major concern. Surely Jack was as straight as a toothpick - the guy had been dating girls since he was in high school and hadn't stopped yet. Mark secretly envied the girls. Jack would always be far too good for them, although he applauded their ability to be romantically noticed by the spry Irishman - something Mark was running from in plain sight. Jack always managed to find a nice girl to walk hand in hand with whether they lived in the same country or not.

This realization made him grin, knowing that even though they lived in separate countries they were able to keep up a very nice, though simply 'friend' relationship. Mark wasn't complaining, he just wanted more - he knew they could be so much more and it was killing him from the inside out.

Just then his phone lit up, Jack's shining face giving a thumbs up causing his eyes to light up even more.

 _ **I'm actually about to head out with some friends**_ \- Jack

His heart skipped a beat and his hands became slightly sweaty.

 **Oh that's cool ~ hope you have fun! And dontchooo forget about meee hhaa** \- Markimoo

He leans back against the counter and waits, ever hopeful.

 _ **You're so silly markipoop**_ \- Jack

Mark rolled his eyes with an exasperated groan before locking his phone and pushing it across the counter top, nearly sending it to the floor.

 _That jack-ass. I think I like him. I'm gonna keep him._


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Jack, you've been on you're phone all night! You need to tear yourself away from that dirty piece of technology and have some fun with your family!" Jack's aunt shook her head at him, her wrinkled red lips tightly pressed together. Jack looked up and blinked a few times before excusing himself from the table (where his aunt, two eldest siblings, and cousin were playing monopoly) and hurried to the bathroom.

It was the third night in a row that Jack had started really talking with Mark; he was amazed how they could keep up conversation. He wasn't bothered by it at all, either - on the contrary he adored chatting with the wild, red headed American; even so, it was starting to ware him out. He knew he could just politely ask for a break, but Mark was just so enthralling and full of things to talk about that Jack hated the thought of cutting him off. It would be like putting a wet blanket on a fire, except this was one fire he'd rather be eaten alive by.

He closed the cozy bathroom door behind him and plopped down on the cover of the toilet, his hands clutching his phone tightly to his chest. It buzzed and he breathed out a sigh before looking at it and unlocking it.

 **Are you getting bored of me? I understand this can't be easy for you to constantly listen to me bicker on about shit...** -Markimoo

Jack grinned and shook his head - there he goes again.

 _ **No ya silly you're fine! I enjoy our talks :)**_ -Jack

He sat back against the tank of the toilet and stared up at the skylight which showed nothing but light blue. He wondered what Mark's sky looked like. Probably dark - stars and lights everywhere. He wish he could see for himself.

A few seconds later his phone buzzed again and he checked it eagerly.

 **Aww Jack! I'm touched! XD you make me feel so loved! Lol** -Markimoo

The "lol" was like a metal add on piece that Jack knew was only natural, but still slightly bugged him.

 ** _Well you are loved so get used to it ;)_** -Jack

He paused, unsure if he sounded too weird or off kilter. Maybe the winky face was too...flirty? Is that what he's going for now? He has looked up to him for quite a while now, and they've really been starting to click - but perhaps he was sounding too forward. Jack furrows his brow and hovers his thumb over the 'send' button, hitting it after a moment as possible negative scenarios squirmed around in his head. A few minutes passed by before he received an answer, and by then he was starting to get severely worried.

 **I just wish I could get used to it in person! :( ;)** -Markimoo

Jack's heart began to beat faster and he curled his toes in his vans. Was this really happening?! Perhaps he was reading too much into it - but he somehow knew he wasn't. This sounded just like Mark when he was trying to be hilariously perverted (except without all the gruff laughs and wiggling eyebrows).

Jack was frozen, simply staring at the words and trying to digest their meanings - whether deep or shallow he couldn't exactly tell for sure. Realizing its been at least five minutes since Mark texted him, he decided he had to come up with something.

 _ **Haha yeah me too ya big goof ;)**_ -Jack

He prayed he didn't sound too strange or kiddish. He wasn't sure what was up with the string of winky faces which stuck to the ends of their messages, but they looked like they belonged in some odd way. Like it was the only way to truly get across what they were actually trying to communicate. Subtext was what they were. He jumped when his phone buzzed a minute or so later.

 **You should fly out! We could collab and tell scary stories by the campfire and do lots of fun stuff ;)** -Markimoo

The winky face caused Jack's own to blush a bright red, wondering exactly what he was implying (though he was sure he could guess the joke). They'd talked about seeing each other face to face before, but everytime it was suggested they were both far too occupied with other responsibilities. So they stick with texting, some calling, and the occasional Skype call. Jack wanted more than anything to not only visit America, but to see Mark and hug Mark and realize that yes he's real. He still finds it unfathomable that an admittedly sexy, gifted, loving, puppy eyed guy such as Mark exists.

He smiled to himself as he thought about how to answer. Mark asked at just the right time - Jack had been planning on taking a secret week long vacation to visit different family and take a breather the upcoming week.

 ** _Actually...I was planning on taking a secret vacation this coming week if that works for you :)_** -Jack

He felt giddy and ached for Mark's answer as soon as he sent it.

 **That would actually be really great! I'll start stock piling on some videos right away, sir! ;D** -Markimoo

Jack nearly squealed with glee, clutching his phone to his chest again as he leapt up from the toilet. He pumped his fist in the air with several whispered "yes's" and quickly started planning things out with Mark. He couldn't believe this was actually set in motion!

As he exited the bathroom (and slipped by the room a small portion of his family was sitting in still playing monopoly) he typed furiously about plane tickets and airports and money. Would he need a loan from Mark? He paused at the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the second floor, his mind tipping and trying to restate itself as it whirred for an answer. Perhaps he would. He felt rather ashamed, but if it'd get him to Mark, he doubted the other would mind much. He could always pay him back - for sure he would somehow.

As he lightly bounced up the carpeted steps, he wondered if something else was propelling him to visit Mark than just because they were good friends and wanted to meet. Thinking there was more to their friendship both terrified him and made his insides heat up in arousal, which wasn't the typical combination he figured normal friends got. Fans were always commenting about how well they'd be together and sailed on their 'septiplier' ship as if it were a literal thing. Mark and he had always carefully supplied the ship with plenty of evidence, but not enough for it to lead to any serious accusations. They were just really good friends.

Jack bit his lip after falling back on his bed, deciding to take the time to really think their relationship over. He wouldn't be totally embarrassed if they ended up being exactly what the fangirls hoped for. Mark was so sweet and open about everything that he doubted he'd be very against it either. At least Jack hoped that would be his response. Both of them had proclaimed many times that they were quite straight and not into each other like that. The 'buts' and 'what ifs' wouldn't stop poking at him though.

 _Maybe..._


	3. Chapter 3

Mark tapped his fingers on the car steering wheel to the beat of Panic! At the Disco's "Death of a Bachelor" as he drove to the airport. The bass thumped through the car, the sun was inching it's way up the sky, and he felt good with a cup of Starbucks coffee perched on his leg like a lap dog. He knew he'd need it since sunrise wasn't typically a part of his wake up schedule. He'd tried his best to get to bed earlier than usual last night, but he merely laid there, tossing and turning every so often. His excitement was so distracting he wasn't able to fall asleep until around 4am. He figured any sleep was better than none, though.

He turned into the airport parking lot then, a grin creeping up on his worn face. He'd been waiting for this event for awhile now, and couldn't believe it was actually about to happen. Running a hand through his tangled, black hair, he bit down on his lower lip when he pulled up near the front sidewalk and saw a gangly little guy with a tweed Irish cap. His plaid suitcase dragged behind him, and his shoulders slumped like he knew he didn't belong and it frightened him a little.

Mark smiled and honked the horn, causing Jack to jump and spin around, eyes wide as saucers. It took him a second to realize it was Mark, and when he did he played the biggest, goofiest smile Mark had seen in a very long time, and it made his heart pitter patter. He motioned that he was going to find a nearby parking spot and that he should try to spot him and meet him there. Jack's head probably would've fallen off if it weren't so tight on his neck he nodded so fast and hard. Mark laughed and pulled away, screeching like a pterodactyl when he finds a spot four back from the front. He whipped in and slammed it in park, jumping out after cutting the engine and yanking the keys out. He skidded out into the open, his eyes wide and dilated as they searched for Jack. He appeared from around the first car in the row and broke into an awkward trot when he caught sight of Mark with his chest puffed out and a broad smile welcoming him. They practically collided into a big bear hug, laughter bubbling up front their nervous stomachs and calming each other in moments. Jack's luggage sat abandoned a foot or so back, tipped over on its front with the wheels still spinning.

Mark allowed himself to breath Jack in deeply, though trying not to seem too strange about it. He smelled like a plane, but behind and in between the smell was the exhilarating flavor of woods and pine. Eventually it seemed they were hugging for a bit too long so they jumped apart (though neither would've pulled apart willingly until a car drove by and honked their horn at them) with nervous chuckles.

"Dude, this is so exciting! I'm so glad to finally meet you in person!" Jack exclaimed, and Mark's heart pounded in silent response.

"I know right?! I can't believe we haven't met until now, honestly. This is super awesome! It'll be great having you here!" Mark beamed, and Jack blushed. They stood there for a few moments or so before Mark suggested grabbing Jack's luggage and throwing it in the trunk (which Mark obliged to do).

"You're my guest! It's my pleasure really! As long as you don't have a thing of bricks or a dead body, I'm OK with it." He paused and gave Jack a suspicious look before going to the pick the suitcase up. Jack rocked on his heels and whistled, acting like he had something to hide; a big smile soon replaced his charade and they both laughed as Mark tossed the bag in the trunk.

Their soon on the road, conversation starting to dry up and nerves taking over again. They still aren't used to each other, so it will take time - time Mark is willing to spend the rest of his life giving up. He wondered if that meant he was being too greedy or forward, and decided to let the thoughts slide by - uncharted.

"So do you have a kind of list of stuff you really wanna do while your here? Or do you kinda want to just chill? Either way I'm cool with, I was just curious..." Mark faded off as traffic came to a stop. He turned to look at Jack, offering a goofy grin to ease the tense air which was starting to cloud the car. Jack sat back in his seat and thought for a moment before slowly grinning ear to ear.

"Well, I always wanted to visit the Hollywood sign...but I know we're not really anywhere near it so don't worry about it. I'm sure there are plenty of things in LA to keep us busy." Jack eyes Mark and quickly looks away as a blush climbs from his neck to his ears. Mark snickers and moves forward again with traffic picking up again.

"We'll see what we can do, Sir Septiceye!" Mark chirped, and the car settled into a calming silence. He turned up the radio which played Fiona Apple's version of "Pure Imagination". Mark started humming with it, and then singing tenor harmony as it got to the main chorus.

Once it ended a thin silence stretched between them until Jack started to slow clap and hum in approval. Mark thanked him and bowed a couple times as they pulled into the communal parking lot for Mark's apartment complex. Jack leaned forward and grinned.

"Here already? Nice place!" He commented as they got out, taking a moment to stand and stretch out his muscles. Mark did the same as he headed around to the trunk and dragged out Jack's suitcase.

"Yeah, well you'll be able to enjoy it a little more once we're actually inside my apartment. You're gonna have to help me lug this thing up three flights of stairs though cause the elevator is out." Mark huffs slightly and Jack hurries to his side and grabs a portion of the bag.

"You mean like on the Big Bang Theory?" Jack joked with a light-hearted smile, and Mark rolled his eyes and breathed out a laugh.

"Yeah, like on the Big Bang Theory."

It took them a solid ten minutes to make it to Mark's apartment 3 flights up, and by then they were both covered in sweat. Mark wished he hadn't worn a white shirt (which was now showing off his horrendous pit stains to the world), and Jack looked like he wished his Tweed Irish Cap didn't exist - sweat dribbled out from underneath it when he removed it. Mark eyed Jack's neck as the sweat beaded and dripped down into his shirt, making his stomach feel over heated and tingly. He wasn't sure why, but it was happening, and it kind of worried him. Nonetheless, he pulled his keys out again and unlocked the door to his humble abode, letting it swing wide open so they could stumble through and toss the luggage onto the couch.

"Jack did I mishear how long you're going to stay, because that thing is fucking heavy, and I'm getting really suspicious right now." Mark half joked, bending over to catch his breath. Jack mumbled an apology as he went to plop down next to his bag.

They allowed themselves to rest for a minute or so before Mark straightened back up and offered Jack something to drink.

"I've got quite the selection!" He said loudly as he made his way into the kitchen. "Water, milk, or Gatorade!" Jack shook his head with a laugh.

"Well, I only drink the most exquisite cup a tea!" Jack switched to a British accent and Mark snorted.

"Oh-ho-ho! Sir Septiceye, how could I forget!" He bowed and Jack shot his nose into the air with a cheeky grin. "Allow me to adorn thee some of my most exquisite tea!"

Mark turned from Jack and reached up into one of the cupboards, pulling out a small rectangular box and keeping it hidden from view.

"Does 'Twinings' work, sir?" He presented a small packet from the box as "Earl Grey" tea. Jack gasped and fanned himself, blushing again with a radiant smile.

"My my! What a presentation! I am honored that such a loyal friend would have such exquisite tea if only solely for me! I would adore some, kind gentleman." Jack hammed it up, though genuinely looking very thankful. Mark bowed again.

"You're very welcome, sir. Now uh...could you help me make it? I'm not sure how you like it so..." he asked sheepishly, and Jack chuckled.

"Sure, man."

Mark watched Jack set things up from behind, his heart about to beat out of his chest. Why did Jack have to be so unbelievably perfect and adorable!?

 _I'm going to make sure this is the best week of his life. He deserves it and more._


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! So...bad news guys. I'm not going to continue this fic. Sorry :( I already found it hard to write such a close to home septiplier fic that dealt with the real people, and just can't do it now - especially since Amy and Wiishu (Signe) have been much more prominent in social media. Not to mention they are literally the cutest girls so I mean come on. I feel wrong writing about it even if it's just pure fiction, because I care a lot about the characters I write about and respect the real people far too much. So when Mark and Jack said septiplier was dead, I was purely OK with that.

I have another story - Foot Traffic - that's more of an AU that uses their personas and not the real people themselves really, so I'll be continuing that one at least if you'd like to check it out. :)

Thanks for understanding and I hope you have a happy holidays, or life or whatever makes you happy hahaa 3

-Carrie


End file.
